Gentleman's Deal
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Taruhan panas ini akan menyenangkan jika Hyuk Jae bisa mengendalikan diri. Tetapi, ada saatnya gairah Donghae meluap hingga nyaris membakarnya kedalam kenikmatan. Sekali lagi, Hyuk Jae harus tetap teguh agar bisa mendapatkan Sungmin dan menang dari Kyuhyun. Tapi Donghae bukan hanya Donghae, didalamnya juga ada Aiden Lee." HaeHyuk/Yaoi/AidenHyuk/HyukMin/KyuMin RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Meonk and Deog.

**Title: **Gentleman's deal.

**Genre: **Romance and Humor.

**Rate: **M (Obvious).

**Main pairing: **HaeHyuk.

**Slight pairing: **AidenHyuk,HyukMin and KyuMin.

**Cast: **Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae, Aiden Lee, Cho Kyuhyun, Alan (OC), Brian (OC), Lee Sungmin and others.

**Warning: **Boyslove, yaoi, bipolar Hae or whatever you called it, GS for Sungmin, AU, slash fiction, OOC, Mature content, OC, gay sex, bad grammar, typos (possibly) and etc.

**Disclaimer: **As you know we didn't own cast, not at all. But for stories, however this is totally and naturally ours.

**Summary:**_ "Taruhan panas ini akan menyenangkan jika Hyuk Jae bisa mengendalikan diri. Tetapi, ada saatnya gairah Donghae meluap hingga nyaris membakarnya kedalam kenikmatan. Sekali lagi, Hyuk Jae harus tetap teguh agar bisa mendapatkan Sungmin dan menang dari Kyuhyun. Tapi Donghae bukan hanya Donghae, didalamnya juga ada Aiden Lee."_

**Some scene and dialog have mature content that may you shock. **

**Full of bullshit.**

**You've been warned. **

**NO COPAS! DON'T BE A PLAGIARIMS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**YOU CAN BASH AUTHOR OR THIS STORY, BUT FOR CAST WE WONT TOLERIR THAT! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV. **

Pemuda ini menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Oh! Penampilannya tidak baik-baik saja. Kilatan pesonanya menerjang wanita manapun yang ada serta garis wajah yang keras adalah apa favorit para gadis perawan dizaman ini. Dia tidak sederhana—dia jauh dari jangkuan itu dan perlu teliti lebih tinggi untuk mendapatkan kekurangannya. Dia nyaris sempurna, pakaiannya modern dan tidak ketinggalan zaman. Dan liar. Surainya adalah pusat perhatian, anak rambutnya mencolok dengan warna merah merekah sementara rambut itu kokoh berdiri bagai lampu merah ditrotoar jalan. Rahangnya tegas—impian para wanita, tatapannya yang tajam seperti menghantammu dengan berbagai tinju.

Setelah itu, kau bisa turun ke tubuhnya. Dia seperti manekin yang diukir dengan berbagai cetakan. Perutnya kotak-kotak—bahkan itu terlihat ketika dia mengenakan kemeja. Dia umum dan milik semua orang, tapi hatinya sepakat hanya untuk dimiliki satu gadis. Sewaktu teman kencannya ikut duduk disampingnya, dia mengusir dengan sopan dan suaranya hati-hati sehingga wanita itu bahkan tidak bisa memekik marah. Kemudian, dia memandang wanita kesukaannya bagai anggur murni yang tersimpan selama lebih dari seratus tahun. Wanita itu dia agungkan ditempat yang istemewa, yang semuanya hanya didekasikan untuk wanita itu. Hyuk Jae seperti tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pajangan apik berbentuk tubuh indah.

Harus diakui, tubuh itu berbeda dari semua tubuh yang pernah dia tiduri. Atau semua itu adalah hal istemewa yang menegangkan sekaligus menggairahkan. Selama ini Hyuk Jae hanya menjadi sosok yang dewasa dan diinginkan, tetapi setelah wanita itu datang semua berbanding terbalik. _Apakah ini sesuatu yang kusukai? _Atau, _apakah ini seleraku?_

Sungmin mampu mengalihkan semua inderanya dan senyumannya yang lembut adalah hadiah malam ini. Tapi sayang sekali pesona wanita itu harus dicekat oleh satu alasan.

—Alasan Sungmin yang sudah punya pacar. Dan laki-laki yang Sungmin pacari tidak kalah tangguh. Ia merasa sedikit lebih baik ketika Kyuhyun berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri. Itu berarti dia punya kesempatan, tapi sepertinya itu bukan kesempatan yang mengutungkan dan efektif. Atau itu dana umum yang harus ia waspadai selalu. Matanya mengerjap perlahan ketika dia naik keatas panggung dan astaga! Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Sungmin. Wanita itu berpakaian sopan, setidaknya lebih sopan daripada hanya memakai bra di klub ini. Dia menggunakan bawahan yang pendek dan atasannya terlihat lebih menarik. Sepatu _boot_nya adalah favorit. Hyuk Jae membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa membawa Sungmin ketempat tidur dan membantu Sungmin melepaskannya.

Itu bergairah walau akan jadi melencang karena Sungmin sudah punya Kyuhyun—atau apapun nama pria brengsek itu. Dia mengawasi Sungmin ditempatnya duduk—ditempat dia merasakan stik drum dikedua tangannya dan lempengan keemasan yang akan berdengung ketika dia memukulnya dengan semua kekuatan yang dia miliki. Sebelum dia memulai memainkan musik, dia sedikit berbicara tentang hal yang rahasia dengan _host_ acara. Jadi setelah mendapat persetujuan, dia berdiri di panggung dengan wajahnya yang percaya diri serta kemampuannya untuk terlihat tampan didepan semua orang.

"Aku Lee Hyuk Jae, semua orang disini tahu aku." Dia bicara tenang dengan mik ditangannya. "Tidak terkecuali wanita itu." Dia menunjuk Sungmin dengan telunjuknya. Tekanan keterkejutan yang diterima wanita itu begitu besar sehingga ia bahkan tidak bisa bicara apapun. Jadi matanya hanya terpaku dan otot tubuhnya menegang. Sungmin mungkin dapat mengabaikan Hyuk Jae tetapi laki-laki itu kali ini berjalan santai kearahnya sambil membawa satu pucuk bunga mawar dan tidak bisa ditoleransi.

Kyuhyun hanya permisi ke toilet selama lima menit dan Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan empat menit waktunya disana. Jadi dia hanya punya waktu satu menit untuk menendang Hyuk Jae pergi. Semua tamu klub berteriak, keseluruhan dari mereka berpikir ini akan jadi seru dan menarik, tapi disisi lain para wanita juga marah. Hyuk Jae milik bersama—milik mereka untuk berbagi satu sama lain. Kemudian menonton pria itu tengah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sungmin dengan sepucuk bunga dan mencoba terlihat romantis sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Hyuk—Hyuk Jae, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Pria ini bukan seleranya dan juga bukan bagian dari lingkungan sosial Sungmin. Pria ini sulit untuk dijangkau dan pria itu juga sulit untuk menjangkaunya. Mereka tidak bisa bersama. Sudah berulang kali dia mengatakan itu pada Hyuk Jae, tapi sepertinya Hyuk Jae terlalu tangguh untuk dikalahkan. Dia seperti beton yang kokoh dan perlu dihancurkan. Kali ini Hyuk Jae sudah berlutut dibawah Sungmin, tatapannya penuh sensualitas dan erotis. Menggoda.

"Lupakan Cho Kyuhyun yan angkuh dan pikirkan aku. Dia bukan pria setia, dia lebih bajingan dariku." Setelah itu sialnya Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa kepalan tinju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seberapa khusyukpun Alan dan Brian berdoa agar Hyuk Jae mati konyol, nyatanya pria itu hanya mendapatkan sedikit luka lebam dan bisa berbalik mengalahkan Kyuhyun. Keprihatinan mereka kepada diri mereka sendiri karena ikut terseret masuk kedalam masalah ini adalah yang terpenting. Hal penting yang bahkan tidak pernah Hyuk Jae pikirkan. Ya, mereka sekawan. Mereka mengabdi kepada persahabatan mereka yang nyaris berusia 8 tahun dan mereka tunduk pada elemen-elemen bodoh yang Hyuk Jae ciptakan. Hyuk Jae duduk terengah dijok mobil paling belakang. Dia terlihat kepanasan dan amarahnya masih meletup.

Satu-satunya orang yang harus ia hadapi adalah Kyuhyun. Pria tinggi yang maskulin atau tetek bengek lainnya yang membuat telinganya tuli. Tetapi, ada hal-hal lain yang membuat Sungmin lebih tertarik pada pria itu ketimbang _bastard_ sepertinya. Entah apa, yang jelas ia harus mencari tahu dan memecahkan masalah. Mereka akan terus bertemu setelah ini, dengan kepalan tinju sebagai awal obrolan. Sementara tequila sebagai jamuan terakhir.

"Kau terlalu gila Lee Hyuk Jae, Sungmin bukan satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membangkitkan gairahmu." Brian berceletuk didepan sedangkan matanya terfokus pada jalanan yang macet. Dia harus meyakinkan Hyuk Jae bahwa ini kegilaan terakhir, dia harus memastikan jika pria ini tidak boleh mengulang hal yang sama. Hyuk Jae seharusnya beruntung karena ayah Brian adalah orang yang disegani dan cukup untuk membayar semua kekacauan di klub itu.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya jatuh cinta."

"Omong kosong!" Alan memekik dan melemparkan kotak tisu kewajah Hyuk Jae sebagai bentuk hinaan. Tetapi Hyuk Jae menangkapnya dengan tepat—jadi benda itu tidak menyentuh wajahnya.

"Ketika kau merasakan itu, semua yang kau lakukan pasti masuk akal. Sungmin tidak pernah membuatku gila, dia membuatku merasa lebih normal dari sebelumnya." Kedua temannya meringis dijok depan. Brian nyaris meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukan ucapan dari Hyuk Jae. Bajingan sepertinya seharusnya tidak pernah jatuh cinta, atau jika dia berniat jatuh cinta—wanita seperti Paris Hilton adalah jawaban terdepan—Sungmin gadis polos dan baik-baik. Dan terlalu indah hanya untuk satu malam.

"Dan kau akan menerima taruhan Kyuhyun?"

"Biarkan aku menimbang." Hyuk Jae meregangkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya dikendalikan senderan kursi mobil. Matanya terpejam seperti ia sangat lelah, seperti dia tidak pernah tidur. Dia tidak tahu mana cara paling baik untuk melakukannya, menggoda wanita atau pria.

"Memangnya siapa Lee Donghae?"

"Dia seseorang yang masuk akal untuk kau tiduri."

"Huh?"

"Maksudku, dia gay."

"Oh, ya Tuhan!" Hyuk Jae menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat dan merasakan seluruh udara masuk kedalam hidungnya. Dia berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa itu tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin untuk santai dan menikmati. Otot-ototnya menegang hingga kaku lagi. Kali ini Hyuk Jae tahu persis apa yang direncanakan Kyuhyun. Ini olok-olokkan yang serius ketika kau memikirkannya lebih dalam dan menerima dengan mudah bukan pilihan paling tepat. Brian dan Alan sudah memperingati tetapi antisipasi mereka bukan jalan keluar.

"Lalu siapa Monica Dahl?"

"Istri Lee Donghae."

"Lalu kenapa tidak memilih untuk menggodanya?"

"Dia lesbi keparat! Dia bahkan tidak akan tertarik melihat bokongku demi Tuhan." Dan kenyataannya memang begitu. Ketika Hyuk Jae tidak memikirkan Sungmin, dia akan memikirkan bagaimana cara menggoda wanita lesbi ketempat tidur. Lalu setelah itu, dia akan mengirim video mereka ke kantor suaminya kemudian mendapat respon dingin. Itu bukan tujuannya, pria gay tidak akan menceraikan istri lesbinya jika kau ingin mencoba. Itu konyol. Sekarang Hyuk Jae buru-buru memikirkan cara lain. Oke, bercinta dengan pria adalah salah satu opsinya.

Ia tahu betul bagaimana performa seorang pria dewasa, kecepatan bersenggama mereka meledak ketika dekat klimaks. Mungkin dia akan beruntung jika dia berperan sebagai dominan saat itu, tapi bukan tidak mungkin jika tubuh pria itu berotot ala Kane. Sejujurnya, sesungguhnya dia bukan tipe pria yang menyukai dua kenikmatan. Jadi singkatnya dia bukan gay. Tidak berniat untuk itu. Begitu juga dalam pikiran terliarnya, walau terkadang ada beberapa aktor yang membuatnya bergairah dan itu hanya berada dalam taraf menganggumi. Dan apa yang direncakan Kyuhyun kali ini?

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri spesifik seorang Lee Donghae? Apa Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar membencinya?" Alan bertanya sementara matanya sibuk dispion mobil.

"Dia pria tangguh yang kuat. Gay tapi harus menikah dengan wanita. Dia sebelas tahun diatasku." Hyuk Jae tampak serius sekali, itu bukan sikapnya yang seperti biasa kemudian ketika Hyuk Jae bernapas dengan keras, udara yang keluar dari hidungnya sangat panas. Ini adalah bukti keputus asaan, menjadi gay dadakan dalam sehari bukan cara terbaik untuk menarik Sungmin kedalam hidupnya. Donghae juga belum tentu tertarik kepadanya. Kenangan akan kata-kata Kyuhyun memenuhi benak Hyuk Jae. Kalimat rendah yang sangat menusuk otaknya.

Seperti mereka bernegosiasi diatas kepentingan Hyuk Jae dan Kyuhyun dan setelah itu merugikan Sungmin.

_Di jarak mereka paling dekat aura Kyuhyun yang panas membabi buta mengintimidasinya. Tatapan Kyuhyun seperti mengirimkan peringatan dan desis nafasnya panas juga menajam. Tapi pesan-pesan kemarahan itu Hyuk Jae lewati tanpa harus khawatir. Ia tenggelam digaris wajahnya yang angkuh dan menjadi pria dengan rasa malu untuk tidak meminta maaf. Kyuhyun punya rasa membludak yang gersang kepada Hyuk Jae sejak dulu—perasaan bahwa ia membenci pria itu sampai mati. Sejak dia menganggu Sungmin dua tahun lalu. Berkelanjutan dan terus-terusan seperti itu. Sementara itu, ini semua menjadi perkelahian paling kompleks dari semua keributan yang pernah mereka lakukan. _

_Karena jujur saja, dia punya koneksi yang sama. Mereka berdua tidak terduga. Tidak pernah terduga. _

"_Senang sekali bertemu dengan orang yang memukul wajahku dua jam lalu." Hyuk Jae menggeram, setelah bicara giginya langsung terkatup rapat. Semua yang dia katakan begitu provokatif, sampai-sampai mampu menimbulkan percikan api yang telah meredam. _

"_Kau juga memukulku bajingan." _

"_Kita melakukan itu bersama-sama, jadi jangan menghinaku." Adanya tekanan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan dirinya dan menjernihkan pikiran yang kalut. Semua yang dikatakan si kurus seakan-akan membawanya kedalam lubang hinaan yang dalam. Tatapan Hyuk Jae yang siap mencuri apapun darinya adalah hal penting dari semua aspek kebenciannya. Cukup untuk membuatnya mengumpat sepanjang waktu dan tenggelam ditengah rasa malu jika tidak membalas satu persatu. _

"_Jangan bicara omong kosong seolah-olah kita teman. Jadi katakan semua yang kau inginkan, feminim!" _

"_Kita buat kesepakatan."_

Alan membalikkan kepala, berputar dengan anggun dan menatap Hyuk Jae dengan mata kelamnya. Hyuk Jae mengenakan baju yang mahal, sesuatu yang tampak hebat dan menakjubkan. Didinding jidatnya, terdapat kalimat menyindir yang bilang _jika aku siap dengan semua kegilaan malam ini._ Pemandangan luar pria itu luar biasa normal. Tetapi jika kau telisik lebih dalam, ditengah-ditengah mekanisme otaknya terdapat neuron yang salah sambung. Atau Hyuk Jae memang seperti itu sejak lahir.

"Segila apapun aku, semaniak apapun aku dengan hal-hal pornografi tapi demi semua wanita yang pernah ditiduri ayahku, aku menolak dengan sukarela dan senang hati menjadi gay hanya untuk mendapatkan wanita yang kusukai. Ya Tuhan _man_! Kau gila atau apa?!" Demi Tuhan semua yang dikatakan Brian itu benar. Apa yang tidak bisa Hyuk Jae jangkau adalah Sungmin, jadi dia lebih baik menerima dan berlapang dada atas kekalahannya yang sia-sia. Bukan angkuh dengan gelora panas yang membakar dan membuat dirinya melenceng dari apa yang seharusnya.

"Tidak masalah, hanya biarkan dia tidur denganku lalu setelah itu selesai."

"Tidak semudah itu kawan."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Tidak! Kau tidak sama sekali. Kenapa tidak coba dekati Monica Dahl dan persetan siapapun namanya!"

"Ada beberapa hal yang seharusnya aku dan Kyuhyun khawatirkan." Ya dia seharusnya khawatir tentang dampak dan akibatnya—dari pihak Kyuhyun, itu bisa jadi mudah. Kyuhyun kehilangan Sungmin untuk beberapa saat dan dia bisa merebutnya lagi jika dia punya kesempatan, tetapi tidak bagi Hyuk Jae. Dia seharusnya waspada pada sensasi panas yang mungkin saja dihasilkan oleh kegiatan bercintanya dengan pria itu dan bisa saja membuatnya kecanduan. Dia seratus persen normal, seharusnya. Sebelum dia mengoral properti milik laki-laki itu.

"Pertama, apa gunanya mendekati wanita lesbian sementara mereka lebih tertarik kepada dada besar Sungmin ketimbang semua hal jantan yang kumiliki?" Oh, itulah sebabnya kenapa Hyuk Jae lebih memilih menggunakan dirinya sendiri daripada berlaku curang. Tapi ya ampun, apakah Donghae jadi lebih baik ketimbang si Monica?

"Kedua, membuat Mrs. Monica memiliki imej buruk tidak berdampak apa-apa. Oh ya, dia ketahuan selingkuh, Monica Dahl didamprat, diceraikan dan itu saja. Lalu Donghae akan kembali ke kehidupannya yang menyenangkan, menjadi gay dan aku tidak mendapatkan apapun. Kyuhyun akan menikahi Sungmin, mau tidak mau itu seharusnya yang terjadi. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan mengejekku dengan mengirim buket bunga ke rumahku." Sebenarnya itu saja, semua yang dipaparkan Hyuk Jae adalah apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Tidak bisa dikoreksi karena terlalu akurat.

"Ketiga, bagaimanapun orientasi seksualnya. Wanita tetap makhluk yang sensitif, suami selingkuh berarti bercerai." Kalaupun Monica melakukan hal sebaliknya, itu berarti dia lebih bodoh dari semua keledai yang pernah diumpat Brian.

"Bagaimana jika semuanya tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu? Bagaimana jika Donghae tidak menyukai pria jantan?"

"Aku dan kau pasti tidak bisa dibilang feminim. Jadi ada Brian sebagai taruhan."

"_WHAT_?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku bicara dengan Donghae? Kau sudah makan nak?" Aiden senang ibu Donghae menanyakan itu kepadanya, seolah-olah itu bukan masalah besar dan mengendalikan tubuh anaknya selama beberapa saat bukan sesuatu yang akan membuat nyonya Lee berteriak dan memaki surat kabar yang memberitakan bahwa anaknya penderita bipolar. Tidak ada penolakan dari pemilik tubuh membuatnya senang hingga cukup bebas. Persis seperti apa yang dia harapkan.

Pertemuan pertama mereka sangat manis, mereka dikelilingi bergulung-gulung kabut gelap dan hanya dengan satu pertanyaan Donghae mengangguk konyol dan setelah itu bersedia membagi tubuh dengannya. Tidak, mereka tidak sedang berada di Novel Harry Potter atau The Lord of the ring yang dipenuhi banyak goblin, mereka tidak berfantasi. Sama sekali tidak. Mereka berkenalan dalam proses yang nyaman dan damai sehingga mereka menganggap satu berarti dua, dua berarti satu. Donghae tidak punya masalah dengan Aiden, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka sering bertukar kabar lewat papan besar dipojok kamar mandi. Dan kejadian itu dimulai sejak Donghae pernah mengalami mati suri dua belas tahun lalu.

"Aku lapar sekali tapi akhir-akhir ini aku bosan dengan _seafood_."

_Seharusnya kau mengerti sebelum aku bicara tua! _

"Tapi ikan baik untuk pertumbuhanmu. Lihat Kyuhyun dia sangat tinggi. Jangan mau dikalahkan bocah bedebah itu." Mereka bersama-sama disiang bolong karena satu alasan, dan itu bukan karena Aiden ingin. Ada tuntutan untuk mengerti sehingga dia menghormati semua keputusan Donghae. Kemudian samar-samar, Aiden terlihat menaikkan ujung bibirnya. Terlihat seperti seringai yang mengerikan tetapi tidak benar-benar nampak karena dia harus jadi Donghae.

_Apa dia mengejekku pendek? Masa pertumbuhanku sudah selesai madam._

Atau bisa saja nyonya Lee setuju dan melakukan apa yang diminta Donghae imitasi kepadanya.

"Kenapa tidak ajak Monica ketempat ini? Aku rindu wanita cantik itu. Seperti aku merindukanmu."

_Ewww…._

Semua yang dikatakan pada ibu Donghae bagaikan imajinasi kotor dan lebih buruk ketimbang dia harus bercinta dengan Monica. Mata Aiden menjangkau leher nyonya Lee, naik turun dan menangkap satu hal menarik. Tidak menggoda dan cenderung ilmiah. Dia setuju itu_ kissmark_—sebelum dia berpikir hal aneh bahwa ibu Donghae masih perawan.

_Mereka masih punya peforma yang baik? Bahkan gigi paman tua itu masih bekerja._

"Kau mau langsung makan atau kita mau minum teh dulu?"

_Bercinta? Tidak, terimakasih._

"Aku akan makan ini tanpa kerang, akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit mual dengan lendirnya." Hebatnya nyonya Lee setuju dan tidak ada kecurigaan apapun. Tetapi mungkin dia ditonton Donghae kali ini, jadi dia minta maaf dihidangan kesukaan pria itu. Karena lebih baik berbohong ketimbang menjanjikan banyak hal. Sambil mendengus, Aiden duduk berhadapan dengan nyonya Lee.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu terlihat memberikan inpirasi lain meski berpura-pura menjalankan apapun disini, Aiden Lee tatap pria kreatif dengan kreasi kebohongan yang menakjubkan. Donghae tidak pernah bilang dia tidak harus berbohong—sehingga dia bukan orang jahat jika dia bermain-main sedikit. Ini adalah runitasnya semenjak dia memutuskan untuk bicara banyak pada Donghae lewat papan putih di pojok kamar mandi. Dia menginformasikan semua yang dia lakukan disana, memberikan pesan-pesan yang sangat baik kepada Donghae dengan imejnya yang polos dan tidak bermasalah. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak pernah tertangkap basah.

Donghae selalu percaya padanya, mereka seperti saudara atau bahkan saudara kembar walau tidak benar-benar seperti itu. Pria itu tersenyum sedemikan rupa. Menulis apapun yang bisa menimbulkan kesan positif, tetapi dia menghapus banyak bagian negatif dan membuatnya tidak tampak berlebihan.

'_Aku bertemu Ibumu tadi siang. Seperti biasa, saat aku bilang ini kau dia tampak ramah dan seolah-olah begitu merindukan anaknya. Ada gejolak batin yang memaksaku untuk mengumpat ketika dia bilang 'Aiden seperti keledai bodoh yang selalu mengikutimu.' Sebenarnya aku tersinggung tapi aku mencoba untuk menjadi anak baik dan menjaga citramu seperti apa yang pernah kau katakan padaku dulu. Dan buruknya dia memaksaku makan kerang, dia masak dua mangkuk dan Tuhan! Aku sakit perut. Sementara itu, tuan Cho dan ibumu make out didepanku. Kau tahu betapa menjijikkannya itu.' _ Dia terkikik dan kegugupannya hancur seolah-olah itu benda yang sudah terbakar.

Tentu kadang-kadang Aiden merasa dia tidak suportif. Tetapi kemudian dia akan meyakikan dirinya sendiri dan membawa seluruh kasih sayang lalu setelah itu tertawa dan mengatakan _kaulah yang terbaik. _Dan yang terutama dia tipe orang yang tidak menyesali apapun. Dia tidak pernah mengubah pikiran untuk menghapus bagian 'Nyonya Lee memaksaku makan dua mangkuk kerang.' sekalipun itu kebohongan terbesar paling konyol. Nyonya Lee tiba-tiba mengubah menu menjadi lasagna, membiarkan Aiden memakannya dengan sendok dan caranya makan begitu lahap. Tetapi tidak masalah dan bukan masalah besar. Jikalau Donghae tahu dia berbohong, tidak akan ada tuntutan karena dia tahu Donghae anak baik. Dan sangat baik!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada hari berikutnya, terlihat mustahil sekali Hyuk Jae bisa datang dengan santai dan dengan kepribadiannya yang seperti biasa. Walau nafasnya terengah, dia bersyukur dia tidak gugup. Dan masih mencoba untuk bertindak kasar, sekasar apa yang Kyuhyun perlihatkan. Namun serapat apapun untuk disembunyikan, rasa frustasi atau cemburu tentu ada. Apalagi perasaan-perasaan lain yang pernah bercampur aduk menjadi satu hampir membuatnya menyerah. Hanya saja, dia kukuh kepada kepercayaannya mencintai Sungmin. Jadi, gagasan bahwa kau harus mendapatkan apapun untuk mendapatkan Sungmin begitu Hyuk Jae kedepankan.

"Kau memang gay atau kau melakukan ini karena kau benar-benar mencintai Sungmin?"

"Tutup mulutmu karena aku punya teknik baru untuk menghancurkanmu." Hyuk Jae bergerak maju dan nyaris meraih kerah kemeja Kyuhyun, Hyuk Jae berhenti bernapas sejenak. Matanya begitu tajam pada detik-detik terakhir. Tidak salah lagi apa yang Kyuhyun maksudkan kali ini.

"Dia kakak tiriku." Ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu, secara spontan Hyuk Jae melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali duduk di sofa yang disediakan. "Pria brengsek gay yang punya dua wajah. Bontot kampungan yang munafik. Penjilat dan pecundang!"

Alis Hyuk Jae mengkerut-kerut, saat semua pendeskripsian Kyuhyun hampir selesai dia nyaris berlari kekamar mandi dan muntah. Yang ia tahu, Kyuhyun adalah pria progresif yang tampaknya tidak akan mau kalah dipertandingan tinju. Singkatnya dia keras kepala dan secara fisik dia orang dingin yang membekukan. Karena itu mendengar Kyuhyun punya dendam yang begitu besar membuatnya sulit percaya. Setelah jelas, dia mencoba menghargai Kyuhyun dengan tidak menghina. Sembari lama memandangi wajah Kyuhyun, dia tidak akan bicara sebelum Kyuhyun selesai.

"Kau hanya perlu membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu, seks, foto dan lebih baik sensor wajahmu. Setelah itu, Sungmin sepenuhnya jadi milikmu." Oh apakah Kyuhyun akan benar-benar melakukan itu? Apakah semudah itu melepaskan wanita yang dia cintai? Dan tidakkah Hyuk Jae menduga bahwa semua rencana ini adalah teror yang menyakitkan?

"Aku tidak punya tenggang waktukan?"

"Ya, dengan syarat bahwa kau akan melakukannya dengan baik dan sempurna."

"Dan kau tidak akan mengatakan ini pada Sungminkan?"

"Ya, asalkan kau juga tidak mengatakan ini semua pada siapapun." Jadi perjnajian _gentle_ dimulai dari sini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah pergi sejak lima belas menit lalu, dengan perasaan nyeri yang menggebu dia menunggu dan terus menunggu. Kyuhyun bilang tiap rabu malam Donghae datang ke tempat ini. Tepatnya jam 10 atau lima belas menit setelah itu. Bagaimanapun saat Hyuk Jae melihat Donghae lewat foto yang diperlihatkan Kyuhyun, dia terlihat gagah dan tampan dan tipe idaman wanita. Entah bagaimana, wajah Donghae tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia punya ketertarikan kepada sejenisnya atau seorang penjilat seperti apa kata Kyuhyun. Sayangnya, Hyuk Jae harus berjalan melewati garis yang harusnya dia lewati. Donghae mungkin tipe jenis dominan yang romantis. Hal semacam itu cukup untuk membuatnya sakit perut.

Setelah jantungnya tidak lagi berdebar kencang, Hyuk Jae kembali menatap Alan dan Brian yang kelihatannya berkeringat dingin.

"Kau masih bisa menyerah jika kau ingin Hyuk, aku tidak bilang kau perlu melakukan ini. Dan permainan keparat ini tidak tampak menyenangkan." Apa yang dikatakan Alan nampaknya benar, tetapi Hyuk Jae bisa jujur bahwa setengah dari dirinya mulai memperlihatkan ketertarikan yang antusias kepada Donghae atau lebih tepatnya wajahnya yang tampan. Sebaliknya, jika dia menolak ini akan berakhir seperti apa yang diinginkan Sungmin. Dia punya cara profesional untuk menaklukkan pria. Dan bertanggung jawab atas reputasi itu.

"Tidak, belum. Aku akan membiarkan diriku terjebak dalam gairah ini selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu pergi dan menarik diri. Itu mudah."

"Semuanya tidak berjalan seperti apa yang kau inginkan."

"Bukan masalah besar. Kalau begitu aku bisa bantu Donghae menjatuhkan Kyuhyun."

"Kau gila?!"

"Aku tidak ingin berakting tegar dimana aku ketakutan sekarang. Berhenti memprovokasi dan hilangkan paroniamu. Karena hanya aku yang boleh melakukan itu."

"Terserah."

"Itu orangnya bukan?" Kemarahan Hyuk Jae mereda seperti air yang menetes ketika Brian menunjuk orang yang benar. Alan tersenyum sinis. Hyuk Jae menggeleng. Brian tidak bereaksi kaget, dia tidak terperangah dan menekan tangan ke dahinya. Dia hanya mendengus dan itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Hyuk Jae mengusap lehernya yang kaku setiap detik dia menunggu waktu laki-laki itu duduk. Donghae terlihat memilih tempat terbaik untuk minum dan duduk didepan bartender kemudian memilih jenis-jenis minuman yang dia sukai.

Donghae mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang terlihat jantan. Garis wajahnya terlihat keras dan gairah itu membuncah, kemudian membuatnya kaget. Sejujurnya Hyuk Jae tidak akan mengakui ini sebagai sebuah ketertarikan singkat, tetapi ada gejolak pribadi yang membuatnya membenarkan itu semua.

Sial! Donghae tampan! Rahangnya tegas dengan gaya jalannya yang _manly_. Dan tatapannya tajam dan memanas setiap dia membuka mata. Sehingga dia tampak membakar dari sudut manapun kau melihatnya.

Hyuk Jae mengendalikan detak jantungnya, segera setelah itu dia menatap lekat wajah Brian yang terbengong.

"_What_? Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Kau membuatku takut Hyuk!"

"Kita temankan?" Hyuk Jae bertanya. Mata Brian melebar, dia masuk perangkap!

"Tidak ketika kau menyuruhku untuk menggodanya. Perjanjian ini kau yang menyetujuinya! Kau yang mendapatkan Sungmin bukan aku! Perbedaan kuantitas dan kualitas bokong kita begitu besar, aku kentang rebus bung!" Hyuk Jae menggertak dengan maju satu langkah dan tangannya mengepal, selanjutnya dia siap untuk meninju. Gigi Hyuk Jae terkatup rapat, dan disela itu dia bicara dengan tekanan yang besar.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk duduk mendekat. Dan cek apakah dia benar-benar seperti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk tidur dengannya, kau beruang kutub!"

"Tapi dia berbahaya untuk didekati!"

"Ayolah, hanya duduk disampingnya! Dia bukan skizofrenia yang kanibal atau goblin pemusnah manusia." Dengan kakinya yang bergetar, secara perlahan Brian maju kemudian duduk disamping Donghae dengan pengamatan Hyuk Jae yang tajam. Tepat sekali! Brian babi kurang ajar pengecut, dia beberapa kali menengok kebelakang. Walau telah terjebak disituasi yang rumit, si gendut masih mencoba untuk mempertahankan diri.

"Um, H-Hi!" Brian tersenyum dengan gayanya yang paling manis, tampak serius sekali untuk mempertahankan senyumannya yang kaku sementara Donghae menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. _Apa yang coba dilakukan Big Show ini padanya?_

"Eum. Hi."

"Kau sendirian? Ada teman?"

"_Excuse me_?" Dan ketika Donghae menatapnya dengan pandangan menjijikkan, Brian merasa dia harus menyerah secepat mungkin sebelum didepak secara paksa oleh Donghae sendiri. Jadi dengan lapang dada, Brian menarik dirinya dari jangkauan Donghae lalu kembali pada posisinya ditempat Hyuk Jae. Dia meringis aneh dan bibirnya bergerak terus untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya kalah—kalah oleh tatapan Donghae yang seakan-akan mengoyak perutnya secara langsung kemudian mengeluarkan ususnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak kuat Hyuk. Dia terlihat menakutkan."

"Kau yang terlihat lebih menakutkan ketimbang dia tadi." Sebenarnya, ini adalah perkataan terjujur yang pernah Hyuk Jae katakan kepada siapapun. Menganalisa, sabuk yang tadinya erat mengikat perut gendut Brian kini tanpa alasan gaspernya longgar. Tetapi Hyuk Jae sama sekali tidak ikut andil dalam hal merasa bersalah. Dan dari cara Brian mengerling nakal, Hyuk Jae bisa menghitung sebarapa ingin Donghae buang air kecil.

"Baik, biarkan aku mencoba." Hyuk Jae tidak berencana menjejakkan kaki tanpa persiapan yang matang karena tentu dalam konteks yang ia patuhi, jika dia masih memikirkan Sungmin dia tidak akan bisa menikmati permainan beberapa saatnya. Atau. Sesungguhnya. Mungkin dia mencoba begitu keras untuk terjun kedalam permainan ini. Menggenggamnya dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan. Ia tenggelam dalam ekspressinya yang sepertinya baik-baik saja. Seolah-olah dia santai dengan semua ini. Pasti, dia yakin dengan kemenangannya.

Dia membuat langkahnya bertempo lambat sehingga itu menarik perhatian, sesaat aktingnya yang sempurna dapat menarik Donghae menuju tatapannya yang menggoda. Bisa dibilang, Donghae adalah ciri-ciri pria yang mudah ditebak dan gampang sekali tertarik. Hyuk Jae menangkap mata Donghae yang terus mengamatinya dan ketika Hyuk Jae memilih untuk duduk disamping pria itu, dia kelihatan kejut sekali. Dan Hyuk Jae tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membalas tatapan itu. Dia masih acuh. Anggap Lee Donghae atau Cho Donghae tidak ada disini.

Kali ini, setelah bartender pergi dan meracik Bloody Mary pesanannya, dia bisa merasakan Donghae menatapnya sangat intim dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Bahkan Donghae menopang tangannya di meja dan mendekatkan wajahnya sampai ia merasa sedikit terusik.

Tetapi tidak masalah, ini yang sepatutnya dia dapatkan. Meski begitu, dia tetap harus berhati-hati. Seolah-seolah terkejut, dia memalingkan wajah kearah Donghae dengan pupilnya yang melebar.

"Oh, apa ada masalah dengan wajahku?" Nada Hyuk Jae bergetar dan keraguan masih tertera jelas didalamnya. Walau begitu, ini akan jadi menarik sekali.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

_Madafakar._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author note: **

Okay, jadi kami tahu ini aneh—gak ada niat buat ff kaya gini lagi sebelumnya, tapi karena banyak yang minta buat ff yang American style kaya Hold on tight, jadi kami putusin buat yang kaya gini lagi, pasti ini anehkan ewww? Oke, pasti entar banyak yang bingung kalo kami gak jelasin. Jadi Donghae itu bipolar—kepribadian ganda or whateva you called it. Bedain Donghae sama Aiden disini gampang, pokoknya disini Donghae cheesy as fuck dan dia kidal hehe sementara Aiden itu karakternya lebih brengsek dari Donghae hahak. HyukMin again uhuyyy /gampar/

Sekedar info gak penting, rambut Hyuk Jae disini merah ala I wanna dance huhuhu bayangin gimana sexy-nya dia. Settingnya di Amerika lagi guys, tapi bukan di San Francisco atau San Diego kaya dulu. Mereka tinggal di Los Angles, ahay bayangin GTA /sorry.

Maaf untuk typos, diksi yang berantakan, bad grammars, serta kesalahan lain yang mempengaruhi kualitas ff ini #deepbow.

So readers, responnya?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Meonk and Deog.

**Title: **Gentleman's deal.

**Genre: **Romance and Humor.

**Length: **Chaptered (Around 7 chapter or more)

**Rate: **M (Obvious).

**Main pairing: **HaeHyuk.

**Slight pairing: **AidenHyuk,HyukMin and KyuMin.

**Cast: **Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae, Aiden Lee, Cho Kyuhyun, Alan (OC), Brian (OC), Lee Sungmin and others.

**Warning: **Boyslove, yaoi, bipolar Hae or whatever you called it, GS for Sungmin, AU, slash fiction, OOC, Mature content, OC, gay sex, bad grammar, typos (possibly) and etc.

**Disclaimer: **As you know we didn't own cast, not at all. But for stories, however this is totally and naturally ours.

**Summary:**_ "Taruhan panas ini akan menyenangkan jika Hyuk Jae bisa mengendalikan diri. Tetapi, ada saatnya gairah Donghae meluap hingga nyaris membakarnya kedalam kenikmatan. Sekali lagi, Hyuk Jae harus tetap teguh agar bisa mendapatkan Sungmin dan menang dari Kyuhyun. Tapi Donghae bukan hanya Donghae, didalamnya juga ada Aiden Lee."_

**Some scene and dialog have mature content that may you shock. **

**Full of bullshit.**

**You've been warned. **

**NO COPAS! DON'T BE A PLAGIARIMS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**YOU CAN BASH AUTHOR OR THIS STORY, BUT FOR CAST WE WONT TOLERIR THAT! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV.**

_Madafakar_….

Saat ini, hal yang Hyuk Jae pikirkan adalah apakah tepat dia memberi tahu namanya kepada laki-laki ini atau malah lebih baik mengumpat dan menendang selangkangannya. Dibalik kengeriannya yang merona dan membakar, satu titik hitam membara mengacu kepada satu wanita cantik yang berulang kali dia dambakan untuk dibawa ke ranjang. Singkatnya benar atau salah, pria bontot ini harus tahu siapa namanya. Atau setidaknya tahu bagaimana peformanya di ranjang. Demi Sungmin.

Apakah nama jadi begitu penting ketika kau bisa membayangkan orang lain berada dibawahmu? Apakah nama jadi begitu penting hanya untuk seks panas satu malam yang akan ia rekam dan ia lupakan secepat mungkin? Tepatnya, hal-hal pribadi seperti ini harus tetap dirahasiakan lalu keluar dari zona permainan Kyuhyun. Jebakan kecil yang berujung pada luka besar yang membawanya kepada kesadaran bahwa dia hampir terjebak. _Sialan Cho! _

"Aku punya beberapa nama yang kusukai ketika aku bertemu dengan beberapa orang panas. Nama-nama menggoda yang sensual dan liar." Itu membara, dari cara Hyuk Jae mengucapkan setiap bait katanya, Donghae tahu itu bukan kebohongan. Jadi, itu berarti dia punya beberapa nama untuk setiap malam panas. Dan, nama apa yang akan dia berikan untuknya? Hyuk Jae kucing manis yang liar? Atau Hyuk Jae kuda Arizona yang jantan? Tetapi dia mungkin beruntung jika menemukan nama asli pria itu dari setumpuk panggilan-panggilan sayang yang diberikan kekasih-kekasih satu malam pria itu.

Malah mungkin, dia akan dapat lebih dari nama asli. Nomor telepon misalnya?

"Aku ingin namamu yang murni." Hyuk Jae menghilangkan kesannya yang menggoda dan berubah menjadi sifatnya yang biasa dan mudah marah. Otaknya dipenuhi kumpulan-kumpulan kapas menggumpal yang setiap sisinya ditorehkan kata-kata seperti, _bunuh fag itu sekarang!_ Demi Bapa Jesus yang tampan, jika dia punya cara lain untuk mengundang Donghae keranjang, dia akan memilih cara termudah; mengenakan _boxer_ ketat dan sarung tinju merah sehingga dia bisa melompat-lompat dibagian paling menegangkan diantara semua area tubuh Donghae.

"Aku punya bagian yang murni dan kotor."

"Aww…." Ketika dia mendengar Donghae memekik nakal, sekarang, dia bisa menebak apa isi kepala Lee Donghae. Tidak kurang. Tidak lebih dari kakinya yang di_wax_ dengan _high heels_ merah jambu, berguling-guling diranjang putih sambil memanggil nama pria itu dengan cara yang menjijikkan. Dia penasaran bagiamana pria itu bisa begitu terbuka dengan orientasi seksualnya yang sensitif kepada orang asing sepertinya. Bukan tidak mungkin Hyuk Jae paparazzi yang pernah membunuh putri Diana dulu, atau mungkin wartawan bangkrut yang butuh berita baru. Sehingga bisa jadi Donghae beruntung karena yang datang malam ini bukan paparazzi atau wartawan bangkrut melainkan pemuda tampan yang butuh cinta.

Sekarang Donghae menumpu tangannya dimeja dan dengan mulutnya yang mengerucut dia mengamati setiap gerakan dibibir Hyuk Jae yang bergoyang ketika bicara, sementara itu tangannya yang lain bergerak menepuk punggung Hyuk Jae yang berdiri tegas. Mata cokelat pria itu sesekali bahkan mengerling nakal, membuat gerakannya terlihat seintim mungkin sampai pria itu lemah dan berlutut diantara kedua kakinya.

"Jadi, kau ingin memberikanku nama kotormu atau nama murnimu?" Nada bicara Donghae begitu berat dan kasar. Tampak seperti kerongkongannya butuh air untuk itu. Pertanyaan pria itu sangat menggema ditelinganya, seolah-olah ini adalah cara paling jitu dari Lee Donghae untuk menarik pria sepertinya. Tetapi Lee Hyuk Jae tidak boleh goyah, dia harus kokoh dan kuat sehingga Sungmin tetap berada dalam jangkuan terdekatnya. Jika nama asli diartikan tidak berlebihan, Hyuk Jae akan berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan nomor teleponnya. Ya Tuhan! Mereka hanya butuh seks sekali, tanpa perlu cara rumit seperti ini untuk mengikatnya. Cara bicara Donghae yang mendesak membuat akal sehatnya jadi kusut, Hyuk Jae bisa saja lepas kontrol kemudian jatuh.

"Lee Hyuk Jae, dan kau?"

"Aku juga punya beberapa nama yang sering kusebutkan."

_Oh ya?_

Sialnya, Hyuk Jae membocorkan jati dirinya lebih dulu daripada Donghae. Tetapi itu tidak penting dan tidak berpengaruh, sebelum dia datang kesini petang tadi, dia sudah cukup kenyang dengan semua informasi tentang kehidupan pribadi Donghae yang diceritakan Kyuhyun. Kecuali Donghae punya rahasia-rahasia terselubung yang belum dia tahu.

"Contohnya?"

"Ikan barracuda dari laut Timur."

"Kau serius barracuda dari laut Timur?" Hyuk Jae kelihatan tidak senang sekali dengan lelucon itu, tentu. Dia tidak akan tertawa sementara setelah ini dia akan dijamah habis-habisan. Oh, itu bukan gayanya. Dia bisa bilang tempramennya naik dua ratus kali lipat hari ini. Jikapun Donghae berniat menggunakan maskot murahan yang berbau, dia tetap tidak akan tertawa.

"Ini baru. Biasanya orang-orang akan tertawa dengan nama itu, sayang." Jelas sekali itu akan jadi lucu jika saja Donghae bukan pria seperti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Sayangnya, kondisi memaksa Hyuk Jae untuk terus kesal. Marah, tidak merasa senang dan tidak beruntung. Sesungguhnya, Donghae bisa jadi temannya. Mengikuti jejaknya, jadi pria keren dan gagah, dan bisa saja jika dia punya kesempatan dia akan mengenalkan semua wanita yang pernah dia tiduri pada Donghae. Semuanya. Tidak terkecuali yang paling hebat dan seksi.

"Oh _my Lord,_ tuan. Kau panggil aku apa tadi?"

"Oh, maaf. Apa kau jenis homophobia?" Ketakutan Hyuk Jae yang membuncah terlihat dari otot-otot tegas bahunya yang menegang. Ditelisik lebih dalam, dia bukan jenis orang konservatif yang menolak mentah-mentah keterbukaan diri terhadap orientasi seksual, dia pro. Setidaknya dalam jalannya, karena dia tidak peduli sama sekali. Asalkan kumpulan-kumpulan tipe seperti Donghae tidak menganggu kehidupan pribadinya yang bebas dan independen. Walaupun persisnya dirinyalah yang masuk kedalam lingkaran yang tidak pernah dia duga. Jelasnya, Hyuk Jae memancing kemudian Donghae akan menangkapnya. Itu simpel.

"Aku bagian dari homo yang terselubung." Ketika Hyuk Jae mengatakan itu, dimatanya ada begitu banyak genangan air. Dia sangat menyesal untuk ini. Sesuatu seperti ini layaknya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri; mencoreng imej jantannya yang dia bangun semenjak dia lahir. Pengakuan itu lebih menyedihkan ketimbang dia yang datang kepemakman neneknya dulu.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku pikir aku perlu menarikmu dulu untuk membuatmu jadi sama sepertiku, tapi _oh my God_! Kau tidak terduga, _honey_." Hyuk Jae tidak bohong jika dia merasakan kaki-kakinya bergetar juga keinginannya untuk kekamar kecil mulai membara dan penuh. Dia pernah menonton Brokeback Mountain dulu, tetapi dia tidak tahu hubungan dalam jenis seperti ini benar-benar mengerikan. Yang dia maksud adalah mereka berdua tampan sama tampan. Akan sangat disayangkan jika wanita cantik seperti Jessica Biel kehilangan dua dari pria jantan yang mengangguminya. Dan lebih memilih untuk mencumbu satu sama lain.

"Maaf, tapi aku setuju."

"Apa?"

"Aku setuju."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya."

"Oh ya? Jadi kau setuju untuk datang kerumahku dan bermain disana?"

"Main? X-box? PS4?" Sial, jadi sekarang dia sudah terjebak dan masuk. Mungkin disini bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang mempermainkannya, tapi Donghae juga atau yang lainnya.

"Bukan X-box tapi permainan seksual." Kemudian dia bisa merasakan semua bulu kuduknya merinding sekarang. Perkataan Donghae yang sederhana dan lugas seakan-akan menancapkan tombak ke kerongkongannya. Sulit sekali untuk menjawab, dan dia tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak. Tidak, belum boleh ada seks. Itu gila. Harus ada jaminan besar untuk ini, jika dia sudah menyerahkan segalanya Kyuhyun bisa saja kabur dan membawa Sungmin lari. Oh, itu hal yang paling mungkin. Atau setidaknya Hyuk Jae harus memblokir pagar rumah Kyuhyun dengan kawat-kawat belistrik sebelum dia membiarkan Donghae masuk lebih dalam kedalam tubuhnya.

"Dengan orang asing sepertiku? Eww…, kita bahkan belum _make out_." Dengan suaranya yang kasar dan bergetar, Donghae tahu ada yang ganjil. Apa yang salah dari mencumbu satu sama lain disaat kau hanya tahu namanya? Semua orang ditempat ini melakukan itu, fasenya adalah; seks, ciuman, sampai pacaran. Hubungan bebas yang terikat dan terencana. Dan demokratis. Donghae tidak memaksa pria ini, hanya jika Hyuk Jae mau dia akan siap untuk mapan dan lebih dalam urusan ranjang.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, _bro_." Donghae mengatakan itu secara hati-hati, takut-takut Hyuk Jae mampu membaca pikirannya jika mungkin hanya dia yang merasa tertarik. Rambut merah dan segala sesuatu yang sensual mampu membawa Donghae masuk kedalam pesona laki-laki ini. Walau dia dapat menebak dengan jelas jika usia Hyuk Jae berada jauh dibawahnya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku melihat-lihat rumahmu. Mungkin ada yang lebih sederhana dari itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tertangkap Cho! Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai kau membiarkannya melakukan itu?! Apa kau gila?! Serius, leluconmu yang sekarang sama sekali tidak lucu. Kau menyebalkan!" Sungmin berteriak kepadanya. Sempurna. Tampaknya wanita ini benar-benar marah, kelihatan dari nada bicaranya yang meninggi dan suara halusnya yang mengeras. Sungmin bahkan hampir melempar gelas kearahnya ketika dia mengatakan dengan sangat tenang tentang taruhan gila itu. Memang Sungmin tidak marah karena Kyuhyun menggunakannya sebagai objek utama pertaruhan. Tapi dia marah ketika dia tahu Hyuk Jae mau melakukan itu walaupun sesungguhnya Kyuhyun hanya ingin menjebaknya dan berbohong. Ini tampak mengerikan dan lebih buruk.

Kyuhyun masih belum menjawab, dia duduk disofa dan menghela nafas panjang. Sambil menerka-nerka hal apa yang tengah Hyuk Jae lakukan dengan manusia dua wajah itu.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi berada didalam lingkunganmu, permainanmu konyol dengan semua hal yang sudah kau lakukan! Kau tahu, walau Hyuk Jae kadang menganggu dia sering membantuku dalam masalah yang kau lakukan! Dan bersama dengannya membuatku lebih merasa tenang! Harusnya aku tahu ini sejak dulu, kau konyol!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sementara Sungmin terus memaki. Oh, jadi Sungmin merasa lebih baik dengan pria itu ketimbang dengan dirinya?

"Kau tidak tahu alasan dibalik semua ini." Kyuhyun membalas dengan suaranya yang bergetar dan berat. Mata cokelatnya menyalang dan kemarahan dari itu semua berapi-api. Tetapi hebatnya Kyuhyun mampu menutupi semuanya. Dan dia tampak baik-baik saja.

"Aku tahu lebih dari dirimu!"

"Jangan berteriak dan dengarkan aku."

"Kau tidak perlu bicara apapun, kau brengsek!" Sungmin meraih tas putihnya diatas meja kemudian kembali ketempatnya yang tadi, bertatap muka secara tajam dengan laki-laki ini. Wajah Sungmin begitu merah, seolah-olah dia mampu memuntahkan segala kemarahannya kewajah Kyuhyun yang pucat, yang tanpa dia sadari secara perlahan dia sudah muak dengan wajah itu. Beberapa saat diam dan dia hanya menatap Kyuhyun tajam, pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan lagi dan menampar Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari kearah pintu sehingga dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini.

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku tidak ingin dia menganggumu! Aku tidak ingin kita putus!" Dan teriakan Kyuhyun tidak berarti apa-apa karena Sungmin sudah berlari pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia menatap wajahnya dikaca layaknya orang idiot. Seperti sebuah kebiasaaan, dia tahu ada beberapa hal yang dia anggap sebagai keunggulan dari wajahnya. Tampan, seksi dengan semua kesempurnaan yang dia miliki. Dia bahkan sering merasa jika dirinya mirip Ben Affleck saat pipinya dikelilingi janggut. Setidaknya itu yang Aiden sering katakan padanya dulu. Walau dia tidak akan menumbuhi rambut-rambut itu dipipinya. Saat Hyuk Jae asik dengan irama musik yang berdentum, dia permisi sebentar untuk kekamar mandi dan menenangkan kepalanya yang pening.

Ini seperti proses ketika Aiden akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Pening, kepalanya seperti berputar-putar dan suara-suara menyebalkan dari orang itu memenuhi telinganya.

_Tidak sekarang Aiden! Ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan._

Setidaknya itu kalimat yang dia ulang-ulang sejak tadi. Tetapi, semakin dia mengulang itu semua suara Aiden jadi semakin jelas. Dan ketika dia menutup mata, semuanya hitam dan kemudian dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria ini berjalan dengan gayanya yang dia sukai. Dengan kakinya yang mengangkang dan bahunya yang naik tegas. Bersamaan dengan itu semua, ekspresinya bicara seolah-olah dia adalah raja rimba ditempat ini. Kingkong yang menguasai segalanya. Tatapannya tajam walau itu tampak berlebihan. Tidak, ini adalah saatnya untuk mendominasi. Gilirannya untuk tampil dan menendang Donghae jauh-jauh. Donghae tampan dengan semua yang dia miliki, tetapi Aiden sempurna dengan ketampanan itu. Sebelum dia keluar tadi, dia sedikit membenahi tampilan agar tampak lebih berbeda.

Dia punya maskara dikantongnya, jadi dia melapisi garis matanya dengan itu. Tampak bergelora dan berbahaya seperti dirinya yang sebenarnya. Bukan Donghae yang naïf dan bodoh. Dia berjalan sangat hati-hati ketempat dimana Donghae biasa duduk di Klub ini. Ketika banyak wanita mengerling nakal kepadanya, dia mengibaskan tangan seolah-olah tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli. Dia absolut gay, dan seharusnya Donghae datang ke klub gay seperti apa yang biasa dia lakukan. Bukan hanya mengharapkan keberuntungan jika salah satu dari pria ditempat ini yang menarik perhatiannya adalah gay. Donghae harus lebih banyak belajar dari Aiden.

Saat dia sudah dekat dengan tempat itu, matanya menangkap satu sosok yang sepertinya asing atau tidak benar-benar asing karena Donghae mungkin sudah bertemu dengannya tadi. Posturnya tinggi dan agak kurus, kelihatan menarik dan panas. _Target baru Donghae._ Dia bersiul sebentar sebelum melanjutkan jalannya, dan ketika pria itu berbalik menatap kearahnya dia merasa garis rahangnya melemas kaget.

"Wow…." Aiden mempercepat langkah kakinya sehingga sekarang dia sudah berada disamping pria itu dan menatap wajahnya lebih jelas. Calon kekasih Donghae, yang sepertinya paling menarik dan _Asian_ pertama yang dia akan kencani. Dia berdehem sebentar sebelum bicara, dan ragu-ragu dia menatap Hyuk Jae dengan mata cokelatnya tajam.

"Maaf, apa aku lama?" Pria itu reflek menatapnya dan hanya menggidikkan bahu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa."

"Kau orang baru ya?" Aiden sangat menyadari keheningan yang muncul saat dia melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Tetapi ketika dia tahu itu pertanyaan yang salah, secepat mungkin dia bergegas dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Maksudku bisa kau ulang namamu tadi?" Selanjutnya, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas mata laki-laki itu membulat dengan kebingungan yang tidak terduga. Dan reaksinya yang begitu cukup membuat Aiden cemas. Sehingga dia sekuat mungkin mencoba untuk tetap tampak normal. Sampai kepanikannya yang sekelebat dapat setidaknya tertutupi.

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar namamu lagi lewat bibirmu yang manis." Secara perlahan Aiden dapat memastikan jika getaran yang dikeluarkan oleh Hyuk Jae adalah ketakutan dan keterkejutan konstan. Meski Aiden tahu ada yang aneh, dia tetap membiarkan Hyuk Jae bicara.

"Hyuk Jae."

"Orang Korea?"

Sesaat Aiden sadar refleknya adalah bumerang. Pertanyaan itu adalah pisau yang bisa membelah jantungnya. Tidak, tertangkap basah sebelum bisa menjilati Hyuk Jae bukanlah kemauannya. Itu tidak seru.

"Bukannya itu yang tadinya kukatakan?" Aiden mengangguk-angguk seakan-akan Hyuk Jae benar. Selama ini pria-pria yang pernah Donghae kencani hanya itu-itu saja. Dalam jenis yang sama dan jangkuan yang juga sama. Donghae suka pria baik-baik yang tampan, konservatif tetapi disisi lain juga progresif. Sementara itu Hyuk Jae adalah kebalikannya. Dia tampak barbar dari luar, maju dengan pemikirannya yang liar sampai-sampai dia bisa melihat dengan jelas karakter seperti apa yang menguasai keseluruhan diri Hyuk Jae. Jadi sekarang, Donghae jatuh kedalam sesuatu yang baru. Tetapi bukannya pria seperti Hyuk Jae biasanya adalah tipenya?

"Aku hanya pusing. Kau tahu alkohol menguasaiku jadi aku melupakan hal-hal penting."

"Sampai namaku?"

"Kupikir begitu." Hyuk Jae menarik satu sudut bibirnya dan seringaian itu mengundang kernyitan kening dari Aiden. Ya Tuhan! Walau Hyuk Jae tampak panas dan tampan, Aiden benci seringai dari mulutnya. Apapun maksud Hyuk Jae saat ini, dia tidak seharusnya menampilkan hal itu. Kesukaan Donghae kali ini benar-benar berbeda, Donghae sepertinya keluar dari titik nyamannya dan mencoba memulai percintaan asing. Sedangkan ketika Hyuk Jae hanya diam dan menatap tajam semua hal yang dapat dia lihat, Aiden tahu ini mulai berjalan membosankan. Sampai dia berpikir, dia perlu membangun suasana. Aiden mengalungkan tangan kirinya dibahu Hyuk Jae sehingga mereka dapat duduk lebih dekat dan menatap lebih intim satu sama lain.

Memang menyenangkan, semua jenis sentuhan yang dia dambakan bersama Hyuk Jae perlahan-lahan menggempul diotaknya. Bisa saja Donghae tidak marah jika dia menyentuh Hyuk Jae lebih dulu, atau mungkin dia perlu alasan kompleks untuk membuat Donghae tidak marah. Seperti; _dia yang menggodaku lebih dulu._

Tetapi anehnya Hyuk Jae tidak terlihat senang dengan sentuhan yang dia lakukan, seperti dia jijik dengan ini. Perlahan tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya, Aiden terdengar berbisik memanggil bartender dan berbicara bahwa dia perlu minuman lainnya selain Bloody Mary yang Hyuk Jae pesan tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Trough your family, I'll Fulffill your dream. That's right, in the future, can't wait to see. If you open up the gates for me, reminisce sometime the night they took my friend. Uhuh!" _Si afro terengah dengan nadanya yang kasar dan pas-pasan. Dia begitu fasih merapal bait-bait lirik itu tetapi tidak terdengar begitu baik. Walau dia afro, itu bukan jaminan bahwa dia akan menyanyikan lagu dengan jenis itu secepat penyanyi aslinya. Singkatnya, dia sulit bernapas dan terengah dengan lagu brengsek itu. Seharusnya mereka tidak melakukan hal ini, dipagi buta, didepan rumah Hyuk Jae tepatnya jam tiga pagi karena bosan menunggu pria itu selesai dengan urusan pribadinya.

"_Try to black it out, but it plays again. When it's real, feelings hard to conceal. Can't imagine all the pain I feel, give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath). I know you still living your life after death." _Ia merasa sedikit lebih baik ketika bagiannya bernyanyi sudah selesai. Dengan deru napas yang keras, dia menatap Brian yang tampak begitu senang dengan bagiannya karena itu bukan rap. Ini lagu untuk Hyuk Jae, atau mungkin ini doa mereka untuk Hyuk Jae. Sekarang, Brian mencoba menepuk-nepuk pahanya sehingga insturemental yang dramatis mereka dapatkan.

"_Every step I take, every move I make, every single day, everytime I pray. I'll be missing you. Thinkin of the day, when you went away, what a life to take, what a bond to break. I'll be missing you_." Alan sadar Brian tampak menggairahkan dengan suaranya yang terlalu berbeda dan volumenya yang terlalu keras. Dan begitulah mereka. Bising dan berteriak didepan teras rumah. Bukan tidak mungkin jika Sora ada dirumah atau akan diusir oleh penjaga komplek sekitar. Tetapi setidaknya mereka masih menikmati lagu ini dan berharap Hyuk Jae akan pulang dengan selamat. Mereka akan merasa bersyukur dan merasa senang. Demi Hyuk Jae yang akan ditiduri laki-laki. Itu karma.

"_It's kinda hard with you not around." _

"_Yeah!"_

"_Know you in heaven smilin down."_

"_Or hell eheh!"_

"_Watching us while we pray for you, every day we pray for you. Till the day we meet again, in my heart is where I'll keep you, friend." _Lagu ini masih flamboyan dan dramatis dengan tepukan Brian dipahanya yang makin mengeras. Mereka sudah setengah jalan untuk mati. Tetapi, sayangnya mereka masih merasa senang. Siapa yang peduli dengan teriakan itu? Ini jam weker pagi hari yang gratis dan menyenangkan. Sementara itu, begitu tiba-tiba Brian menghentikan tepukan dipahanya dan menatap pintu rumah Hyuk Jae dengan pupilnya yang lebar dan hampir tergenang air. Alan masih tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak sadar dengan apapun sampai pukulan mendarat dikepalanya.

"Aww…, _man_! Ini sakit!" Alan memekik, dia tidak dapat membohongi diri sendiri karena pukulan itu begitu membuatnya nyeri. Tepat dibelakang kepalanya, dan telapak tangan orang itu bergesekan keras dengan kulit lehernya. Tiba-tiba ketika dia berbalik, dia tahu dia akan hancur setelah ini.

"Aku tidak akan menendang bokong kalian dulu, aku hanya penasaran kenapa dua bedebah dan budak Hyuk Jae seperti kalian bernyanyi didepan rumah ini dengan suara kambing yang mengerikan, dan apakah kalian tahu jam berapa ini?" Mereka tidak tahu apakah mereka harus kelihatan santai atau malah sebaliknya ketika suara Sora yang cempreng dan menghina terdengar sehingga kuping mereka perih sekarang. Tetapi mata wanita itu yang menajam bagaikan sengatan listrik dan dia lebih menakutkan dibandingkan Hyuk Jae. Mereka diam, dan mereka benar untuk diam. Jangan pernah melawan Sora, itu kata Hyuk Jae dulu.

"Dimana Hyuk Jae? Ini sudah jam tiga pagi dan bocah idiot itu belum pulang."

"Kami tidak tahu."

"Kalian berbohong!"

"Serius, kami menunggunya disini." Maka ketika Sora sudah memastikan bahwa kedua anak itu tidak berbohong, dia menghela napas lalu melingkarkan lengannya didada dengan gayanya yang khas dan berotoritas. Alan dan Brian menahan napas, mereka hanya berjarak dua meter dari Sora tetapi jelas wanita ini dapat mengirimkan sinyalnya yang kelam kepada dua orang itu. Mereka berdua meringis memikirkan kemungkinan harus diusir olehnya saat ini.

"Tunggu disini sampai Hyuk Jae pulang, jangan bernyanyi atau aku akan membuang kunci mobilmu."

"Oh _okay_." Setelah Sora dipastikan telah masuk kedalam rumah, mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan menyampaikan pendapat mereka lewat tatapan mata. Sampai keheningan melalap habis, dua orang ini masih diam dan menguap lebar-lebar. Menunggu kedatangan Hyuk Jae, memastikan dengan benar bahwa sahabatnya pulang dengan keadaan selamat. Brian mengkerutkan kening sebelum menghentikan uapannya yang lebar, dia menyadari langkah bising yang sering dia dengar dan dia yakin itu bukan hantu.

Mereka tahu keheningan itu sebentar lagi akan pecah, karena suara langkah cepat dari ujung jalan membuat mereka berteori bahwa satu-satunya orang yang mampu berlari ditengah malam seperti orang gila hanya Hyuk Jae. Hanya orang yang mereka nantikan kedatangannya yang sebenarnya tidak begitu. Ada kemungkinannya itu adalah Hyuk Jae, langkah Hyuk Jae dan benar saja, tubuh jangkung yang awalnya mereka lihat berlari sekarang ambruk dan duduk tepat didepan mereka.

"Oh ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan!"

"Hyuk kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan ajak aku bicara! Jangan bicara padaku! Jangan biarkan aku membuka mulut!"

"Kau kenapa?!"

"Mulutku bau sperma dan demi Sungmin, itu seperti telur mentah!"

"Eww…,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review could be awesome**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

Hallo, kami update lagi. Btw, jangan cuma fokus ke seks ya, fokus juga ke story linenya, ini cukup menyenangkan kok (lol) hahaha. Lagu yang dinyanyiin Alan sama Brian di scene atas itu judulnya I'll be missing you by Puff Daddy feat Faith Evans. Jadi kalo ada yang mau denger atau penasaran, silahkan download. (Itu lagu lama sih kkk)

Kami tahu ini cukup membingungkan, tapi kami bakal kasih tahu siapa mereka (Itu Aiden atau Donghae) dibagian monolog cerita.

Maaf untuk typo, diksi yang berantakan, dan kesalahan lain yang memperburuk ff ini. /bow

Thanks to Review: **Zhouhee1015| kyumin pu| lyndaariezz| rani. gaem . 1.| narty2h0415| abilhikmah| retnopitaelfforever| sweetyhaehyuk| nurul. p. putri| Miettee| lily| myhyuk| mizukhy yank eny| gyuujiji| Frappenona| ratu kyuhae| hyukjae86| haehyukiddo| vila13kyuvil| cho. w. lee. 794| Reezuu Kim| JoyMinn| Anonymouss| Eggyuming| HaeHyuk Love| LovePanda2T| FN| airi. tokieda| haehaehyuk| anita. Ariestamaru| Lee Haerieun| Guest|**

Thanks ya!

Review are awesome! ;)


End file.
